


Sleepy dreams

by Msn



Category: The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 08:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17383532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Msn/pseuds/Msn
Summary: Just some Heronstairs fluff because I love them sooo much!





	Sleepy dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the characters and all that jazz!

Will rounded the corner to the living room, his eyes going directly to the sleeping form on the sofa. A smile was tugging his lips as he took in Jem’s sleeping form. His silver hair a stark contrast against the red pillow he was hugging tightly. The expression on his face content and peaceful and a book tucked under his arm. Will lay down the grocery bags he was holding, and sat down at the edge of the sofa next to Jem.   
“Jem darling,” Will whispered, his fingertips running through that silvery hair. He continued softly whispering him awake, grinning down when those beautiful eyes slowly opened. “I’m sorry; I must have fallen asleep waiting for you.” Jem said rubbing his eyes. Will chuckled, leaning down to kiss Jem’s cheek. “It’s quite okay,” Will said. Jem, still looking very tired moved the book out of the way, and made room beside himself on the sofa. “Come here,” Jem said patting the space next to him. Will glanced over at the bags, but decided they could wait.  
He lowered himself to the sofa, throwing an arm around Jem, intertwining their hands. “I was dreaming about you,” Jem said, his voice heavy with sleep again. Will smirked, “oh.” Jem snorted, saying it wasn’t that kind of dream, before telling him about the grass-lane and the horses. Suddenly Jem slurred off, his head slumping down to rest on the side of the sofa. Will just snuggled closer, his heart aching a bit for the lovely man in his arms, before closing his eyes too.


End file.
